La dama y el campesino
by marati2011
Summary: La hija adoptiva de un hacendado y el nuevo empleado del fundo sienten mutua atracción, mas las diferencias de clases amenazan con separarlos. ¿Podrá nuestro protagonista hacer fortuna para desposar a la tierna muchacha y vivir en paz su amor? Inspirado en la canción "Corazón de escarcha".
1. La estrella más bella

Hola a todos, se reporta nuevamente Fernanda con un fic de Noodle y 2D. Esta vez la historia no se ambienta en la Edad Media, sino que a comienzos del siglo XX. Me inspiré en la canción de Chilote Campos titulada _Corazón de escarcha. _Con gusto hubiera puesto la letra, para que sea más sencillo comprender la narración, mas pueden buscar este tema chileno en YouTube. Les suplico que me perdonen si no les divierte el relato. Nos vemos, ojalá hayan tenido unas buenas Fiestas Patrias. ¡Viva nuestro Chile!

La estrella más bella

La fama del carácter duro de Murdoc Nicalls era conocida en toda la comarca. Se rumoreaba que su severidad era fruto de la vida desgraciada que llevó, aunque no había quien pudiera asegurar esto, pues Muds evitaba toda conversación que se centrara en su pasado. Por otro lado, la extraña tez verdosa del muchacho, sus ojos desiguales –negro y rojo- y su afición al alcohol y a las mujeres no le granjeaban la simpatía de los habitantes del pueblo.

Un día se vio obligado a viajar a Japón por asuntos de negocios. La víspera de su regreso, el mozo paseaba por una playa solitaria cuando escuchó débiles quejidos. De inmediato desenfundó su arma y preguntó varias veces quien estaba ahí, sin obtener respuesta. Siguió la voz y no pudo menos que estremecerse a la vista de alguien, delgado y con gafas, que cargaba a una niña de escasos meses.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –se acercó el joven.

-No lo sé.

-Pediré ayuda, no se preocupe –rasgó su camisa para vendarle las heridas y lo cubrió con un abrigo.

-Veo que usted es una buena persona, por eso le ruego que se quede con la pequeña.

El chico recibió a la bebé en brazos. Era una tierna criatura de piel de porcelana, ojos parecidos a brillantes esmeraldas y suaves cabellos morados. Sonrió al ver a Murdoc, observó por último vez al herido, bostezó tiernamente y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida al poco rato.

-Yo soy Kyuso, ella se llama Miho. Prometa que no volverá al País del Sol Naciente.

-Lo prometo, señor.

-Si supieran que está viva, la usarán para un experimento muy cruel. Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, mas muero feliz sabiendo que un futuro esperanzador la aguarda.

Kyuso, sostenido por Murdoc, dio las gracias, inclinó su cabeza y ya no respiró. El extranjero dio sepultura frente al mar, meció a Miho, depositó un beso en su frente y susurró:

-Ya verás que a mi lado no tendrás nada que temer.

Pasaron los años y la nipona se convirtió en una hermosa virgen. Murdoc no escatimó en gastos para su educación, vestuario y alimentación, y depositó en la japonesa toda la ternura que albergaba su alma. Sin embargo, tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo Russell, el administrador de la hacienda, y Del, su amigo de infancia y llavero del fundo, le dirigían la palabra a la niña y se mostraban atentos con ella. Los demás se sentían atemorizados, en la misma medida que deslumbrados, por su belleza, de ahí que la admirasen de lejos, como a una estatua. Procuró compensar la falta de amigos con viajes, lecturas, diálogos y uno que otro obsequio. Empezó a temer por el porvenir de la señorita y juzgó que lo mejor sería buscarle un esposo de su misma clase social.


	2. El ovejero

El ovejero

Stuart avanzó a duras penas por el camino, afirmándose de los troncos de los árboles para no caer. Tenía los zapatos destrozados, su palidez hubiese hecho jurar a cualquiera que se trataba de un fantasma, la fatiga se reflejó con total claridad en sus misteriosos ojitos negros y el viento gélido mecía los cabellos garzos.

Tras quedar cesante debido a la muerte de su antiguo empleador, quien no fue precisamente un ejemplo de bondad y honradez, 2D había vagado de un lado a otro sin poder conseguir un empleo estable. Su apariencia motivaba el rechazo y la desconfianza, cuando no burlas y palabrotas, de los otros y a decir verdad muy poca gente se mostró piadosa con él, dando comida y dinero.

-¿Señor, está bien?

Cogido de sorpresa, el chico volteó y vio a una amazona montando un blanco caballo. Ella se apeó con elegancia, fue hacia el muchacho y se quitó la capa para cubrirlo.

-Me encuentro agotado –murmuró.

-Monte en mi caballo, yo lo conduciré a la estancia de mi padre.

-Pero, ¿y usted, señorita?

-Oh, no hace mal caminar, además a mí me gusta –sonrió.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Noodle.

-¿Noodle? Qué nombre más extraño.

-Bueno, así me dicen todos porque me gustan los fideos, en realidad soy Miho.

-¿Usted no es de acá, verdad? Lo digo por sus rasgos.

-Soy japonesa.

-Ah, una princesa asiática –por primera vez en semanas, él chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me puede apodar Noods, señor –contestó, algo turbada.

-Me conocen como Stuart, o Stu.

-Encantada, Stuart.

-Puede llamarme 2D.

-¿2D? Suena simpático.

La doncella le hizo subir al lomo del animal, le ofreció agua y se fueron por una alameda, hablando tranquilamente. Los dos tenían la sensación de ser amigos desde siempre.

Nada más llegar al fundo, Russell y Del prepararon un baño para el mozo, le facilitaron ropas nuevas y sirvieron una deliciosa cena.

-¿De dónde vienes? –interrogó Russ.

-Del norte, trabajaba como pastor.

-El patrón necesita un ovejero, creo que podrá contratarte –susurró Del.

-Tal vez se asusté con mi apariencia –el recién llegado bajó la vista.

-Oh, vamos, es un buen hombre –Russell palmoteó su hombro.

-Seguramente Noodle hablará con su padrastro a favor tuyo –agregó el llavero.

-¿No es su hija biológica?

-No, hace unos años, Murdoc fue al País del Sol Naciente, por asuntos laborales, y un pobre hombre que agonizaba le pidió que se hiciera cargo de ella –explicó el administrador.

La puerta se abrió, Muds entró con aire resuelto a la cocina y tras él venía una nerviosa Miho. La presencia de la virgen levantó el ánimo del joven.

-Déjennos a solas –ordenó.

Todos obedecieron, conteniendo la respiración. Noods puso un dedo sobre sus delicados labios, señaló la puerta, sus amigos asintieron y los tres se pusieron a escuchar.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

-Lo que sea, señor.

Murdoc frunció el ceño, 2D pensó en la niña y de a poco reunió valor para hablar de sus antiguas labores.

-Estarás a prueba por una semana en el cargo de ovejero, ¿algún problema?

-No, señor, se lo agradezco.

El hacendado tomó al nuevo empleado del brazo, reunió a todos en el jardín, donde la flor más bonita era la pelivioleta, y les presentó al apuesto peón. La gente brindó al peliazul una cálida bienvenida, sin embargo Stu sólo tuvo ojos para contemplar la mirada emocionada de Miho.


	3. El acuerdo

Quiero dar las gracias a TheKarrot y Arwenita por ser las primeras en dejar un comentario, ahora vamos por el tercer capítulo.

El acuerdo

El vínculo que unía a Miho y Stuart se hizo más fuerte a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Cada uno contaba sus secretos al otro, buscaban excusas para tomarse de las manos y a menudo ambos jóvenes se unían en castos abrazos cuando nadie los observaba. Del y Russell opinaban que hacían una linda pareja y en más de una ocasión ayudaron a 2D con sus labores para que pasara tiempo con la señorita.

Mientras tanto, Murdoc consideró que la muchacha ya estaba en edad de casarse y, sin tocar el tema ni con el administrador y el llavero, se dedicó a buscar pretendientes. Furioso y dolido, comprobó que nadie deseaba tener a la japonesa como esposa, pese a su virtud, humildad y encantos. La mujer de un hacendado le dio la explicación que hasta entonces nadie se animaba a dar: no había hombre capaz de estar dispuesto a defender a la chica de los deseos ajenos y temían a Muds por su aspecto, su brusquedad, sus exigencias, su afición al licor, sobre todo cerveza, y su hábito de coquetear con cuanta dama se le pusiera por delante.

Esa noche, el sujeto de piel verde vagó de un lado a otro por el campo, llegando a casa pasadas las doce. Antes de entrar, estuvo contemplando la ventana del cuarto de Noodle, suspiró y se acercó de puntillas, creyendo que la virgen dormía.

-¡Miho!

-¡Padre!

-¡Señor!

En un dos por tres, el patrón ingresó al inmueble, apartó a su hijastra del ovejero y lo lanzó al piso de un manotazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a besarla, 2D?

-¡Por favor, cálmese!

Atraídos por los gritos, Del y Russell llegaron, ayudaron a Stu a ponerse de pie y Del colocó un poco de hielo en su agraciado rostro.

-¡Ustedes sabían! ¿Por qué no me contaron?

-¿No le parece qué exagera? –Russell apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

-Mi niña es el mayor tesoro que tengo, no debe casarse con un simple inquilino. ¿Cómo pudo él posar su vista en una criatura tan linda, más bella que la mejor estrella? Sólo en los jardines se puede encontrar una rosa extremadamente preciosa. El pobre Kyuso, que en paz descanse, me la confío y no puedo decepcionarlo.

Dio la espalda a todos e inclinó su cabeza, apretando los puños.

-Lo siento por los tres, pero están despedidos.

-¡No, de seguro es una broma! –exclamó Del.

-¡Basta! Yo me marcho, deje en paz a estos mozos.

-No, no te vayas –Noodle lo estrechó contra su pecho.

-¡Noods, no te le acerques! –Murdoc la agarró por la muñeca.

-Señor, por favor sea bueno, él es una excelente persona –Russ juntó las manos.

-Puede ser alguien noble y guapo, no obstante lo tiene lo necesario para mantener a Miho.

-Tiene amor y eso es lo que importa –contestó Del con un ceño de resolución extraño en él.

-Hagamos un trato, entonces.

-¿Cuál es el trato, señor?

-Si en lo que queda del año tú logras hacer fortuna, tendrás la mano de Noodle, de lo contrario, renunciarás a su corazón.

-¡Papá, yo no aceptaré por marido a otro que no sea mi 2D querido!

-Tú no te metas en esto.

-Tranquila, mi vida, por ti estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea.


	4. La posada

Gracias a Tamao Ichigo y longliveotakus500 por sus reviews, no creo que el fanfic sea largo, les dejo el cuarto capítulo.

La posada

El yacimiento minero se erguía ante 2D con aspecto sombrío, pero no tan tétrico como nuestro amigo imaginó. A su memoria acudió el rostro de Miho y bajó la cabeza.

-Noodle, te echo de menos…

Se rodeó el cuerpo, recordando los abrazos de todos los inquilinos en la hacienda. Los últimos fueron Del, Russell y Murdoc. Noods ya lo había estrechado contra sí, observando a su adorado con una mezcla de altivez y candidez. Le llamó aparte y le puso en el dedo una sortija. Era un aro plateado muy sencillo, sin adornos, en el cual la joven hizo grabar su nombre y el nombre del peliazul.

-Stuart, sé que vas a volver, te estaré esperando.

-Amor, dentro de poco nos veremos, no lo dudes.

Sólo entonces la pareja reparó en que los habían dejado a solas. La doncella lo condujo al portón, intentaron sonreír, tras una pausa se atrevieron a intercambiar miradas románticas, el muchacho la besó en la boca, cogió el boleto de tren que le compró su patrón y lo último que divisó fue a la japonesa de rodillas, temblorosa y ocultando la inocente cara entre sus finas manos.

Un remezón sacó al chico de sus pensamientos. El temblor se hizo más fuerte y el ovejero no pudo sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, murmurando unas oraciones. Rodaron peñascos, a lo lejos escuchó gritos de animales y de pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó dando tumbos entre las piedras.

-¡Mis cosas!

El morral se abrió y unos objetos pequeños y dorados volaron por los aires. 2D los atrapó uno a uno, tomó el bolso de cualquier modo, se raspó la rodilla, esquivó a duras penas un cactus y la rama espinosa de un árbol golpeó su mejilla derecha.

Justo en el momento en que la angustia hacía brotar las primeras lágrimas, tropezó, se fue de bruces contra el suelo y no supo más.

-Ya ha despertado.

-Menos mal.

2D recobró la conciencia en un recinto desconocido. Al lado de su cama, sobre unas sillas de madera, hablaban dos jóvenes, una morena y otra de pelo morado.

-¿Noodle, eres tú? –preguntó, esperanzado.

-Yo me llamo Cyber, también puedes llamarme Cyborg, ¿quién es Noodle?

-Una amiga mía –el corazón de Stuart dio un vuelco.

-Aquí tienes tus pertenencias –se las alargó la otra señorita-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Paula.

El peón se presentó, dio las gracias a las vírgenes y notó que los ojitos de las dos amigas eran negros.

-Puedes quedarte en nuestra hostería hasta que te recuperes –musitó Pau, sirviendo té.

-Les pagaré con esto.

Stu extendió su mano y exhibió las pequeñas muestras recogidas en la mina.

Paula y Cy por poco se fueron de espaldas.

-¡Es oro! –aullaron.

-¿Qué, están seguras?

-Sí, dentro de poco serás un hombre rico –afirmó Paula con total convicción.

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los tres mozos.

-¡Yo abro!

Cyber se precipitó hacia la entrada, descorrió el cerrojo y una voz que al inqulino pareció conocida dijo:

-Amparo, por Dios.

Paula lanzó un alarido cuando el sujeto de piel verde, quien cargaba a una niña de rasgos orientales que a todas luces se hallaba inconsciente, entró tambaleando, seguido de dos personas, y antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran sostenerlo, se desmayó.


	5. El reencuentro

El reencuentro

Lo ocurrido fue lo siguiente.

Tras la partida de 2D, nevó mucho en la zona donde vivían el señor Nicalls y Miho y se perdieron las cosechas. Los fieles inquilinos no quisieron dejar al patrón y a la señorita y casi todos murieron de hambre o de frío, ante la impotencia del hacendado, del llavero y del administrador y la desesperación de Noodle. Los pueblerinos optaron al fin por abandonar aquella región y el cuarteto partió en busca de Stuart. Muds rogaba al cielo que estuviera vivo, experimentando una gran culpa por apartarlo de la nipona. El corazón de la muchacha indicaba que se volverían a ver y, contra todo lo que esperaban su padrastro y sus amigos, fue quien mejor resistió las penurias del viaje.

-Me enorgullezco realmente.

-¿Por qué, padre?

-Porque eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

El hombre contempló a su bella hijastra y le acarició con dulzura las frescas mejillas.

-¡Venga un abrazo! –Del la estrechó para alegrarla.

La virgen correspondió el gesto y Russ avivó el fuego con unos leños.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó de pronto.

La adolescente, Murdoc y los empleados se levantaron al sentir los temblores. Cogidos de la mano, salieron de la cueva elegida para refugiarse al aire libre, temerosos de morir aplastados o encerrados si se quedaban dentro.

-¡Auxilio!

La asiática, quien casualmente estaba cerca de un barranco, sintió que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo ella y cayó antes de que pudieran socorrerla. La encontraron tendida sobre una saliente, Murdoc bajó y reapareció cargando a la niña sin sentido.

-¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital! –chilló Del.

-¡Miren, distingo las luces de un pueblo, ahí podemos pedir ayuda! –Russell señaló unos resplandores.

-¡No perdamos tiempo! -Murdoc echó a correr portando su preciosa carga.

Tras acudir a la posada, Cyber y Paula llamaron a un doctor y trasladaron a Noodle a un centro médico. Sólo entonces los viajeros notaron la presencia de otra persona y sollozaron al descubrir quién era.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás entre amistades –Paula le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Alguien quiere verte –anunció Cyborg.

La gente se apartó y un mozo, con una capucha cubriendo sus rasgos, se aproximó al lecho en que descansaba la dama y depositó un ósculo en su cabellera.

-Es usted la mujer más guapa que he observado.

-Señor, agradezco sus palabras pero este corazón posee un dueño.

El recién llegado se quitó la capucha y mostró el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

-¿Acaso yo tengo aún el honor de ser dueño de tu corazón?

Los labios de la niña tiritaron, echó los brazos al cuello de 2D y sonrieron.

Cyborg, Del y Russell miraban emocionados la escena y Murdoc se adelantó.

-Lo lamento mucho, Noodle, Stuart.

-Señor…

-Papá…

-Yo sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero veo que lo ha tenido siempre –contempló con ternura a Stu, a Russ y a Del.

-Dilo también por ti –susurró Paula.

-Es verdad –aprobó Noodle.

-Ejem, Pau…

-¿Qué ocurre, Murdoc?

-¿Necesitan Cyber y tú un ayudante en la hostería? –interrogó, un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, señor, y yo también necesito alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida –lo besó en la cara.

-Es un semáforo, pasó del verde al rojo –bromeó Del.

Los jóvenes se rieron y Noodle tomó el rostro del peliazul para besarlo en los labios.

Gracias al hallazgo de 2D, nadie debió preocuparse por el futuro. Y mientras las vidas de los muchachos se desarrollaban plenas de felicidad, el espíritu de un hombre con lentes que hacía varios años había dejado a una pequeña al cuidado de un hacendado, se secaba las lágrimas y supo que velaría sonriente desde el cielo por las siete criaturas hasta que los amigos se reunieran con él.

Fin.


End file.
